Rock Face
by Juupitrie
Summary: After Aang defeats the fire lord, and still can't win his girl, Katara. Toph decides to give a gentle push with her rarely seen feminine side. Oneshot. TophAang


Rock Face.

You know, I never, deeply thought of what would happen after the gang and I defeated the firenation. Defeating them was out of the question, I knew we'd complete the task, a part of me was always over-confident in my strength, and I knew I'd continue to live up till the day, side by side, with my avatar pupil… but I never thought in detail. I guess being a kid of twelve, out to save the world only has you guessing on how to beat the bad guy, and what to do after your life just passed it's great goal.

A lengthy five years passed now. Five. That used to be almost half of the years of my existence when I first met Aang and the gang. Five years meant that not only did Aang had to defeat the Fire nation before we could celebrate our first year get-together anniversary, but it was less than a year, before Aang had to regain, and remake the title of Avatar.

Buildings were shooting upward with his name, large crowds danced for his victory, millions share songs about the one avatar, who defeated the undefeatable. And I was his master, also named the best earth bender in the world. I couldn't help it. It was a good title, and I guess I just couldn't exactly leave my pupil's side.

Twinkle Toe's interest resided elsewhere though. He couldn't help but feel like he could be the avatar, without people to teach his bending to. Barely a month after his great defeat of the fire lord, still tattered, and bruised from the fight- he returned to his old temple with Sokka, Katara, Suki, and I.

My parent's, after hearing their own daughter as the new legend in songs, welcomed me hungrily back to their homes, not only because of my success and fame, but because of my sudden age, that interested many suitors that promised my family another good sum of money. Not interested in being a stuffed doll, I ignored their pleading letters, and actually offered Katara the use of my letters as fancy tea bags, she gladly excepted after a while, but I guess ink and tea doesn't fit her 'diet'.

The Southern Air Temple is not as spacious as I had hoped though. It wasn't a grand Avatar castle that many had imagined that Aang would ask for. Instead, he invited fifty orphans from each lands, fire nation, water tribe, and earth kingdom to see if any of them could learn how to air bend. But rebuilding a whole new organization might actually defeat this undefeated avatar.

Through the years, I found myself hearing the tone of his voice itself mature, and mold itself into the deep, and rumbling command that fills this castle walls today. Even while I do my early morning earth bending exercises, I could hear him- all the way from the tip of the tallest tower, as he calmly taught his pupils how to meditate.

We're not sure for certain, but it was known by many that air nomads used to travel freely all around the nations and lands—and that they freely would marry an outsider without any fear of devastating their people. The wind nomads probably had descendents, and those descendents can easily be pure air benders—as long as Aang knows how to trigger, and exercise their minds, and their motion.

But most of all, you can tell, by the five years I've grown, that I am no longer a girl.

No, I'm a woman now, for better or for worse, as Katara likes to happily say.

I don't know exactly what I look like, but Katara, and her maternal instincts constantly compliments on parts of my physical feature that I can't exactly argue with. She compliments on my neck, my eyes, my toes… whatever will _they_ do to help me in my future? I cannot seduce a man, like Katara can, by offering them a show of my _feet_.

But Katara had been a real support for many of us over the years, and by the time she turned seventeen herself, she already had a good number of suitors waiting for her… she also left Aang in a jealous fit.

Of course, 'Jealous fit' doesn't _fit_ to what it was exactly like. Aang is a sucker for Katara, and still is, he's gotten stubborn with his feelings, since he feels he should be more responsible with showing them, now that he has pupils of his own. Never mind _them_, I would say, get what _you_ want. For god's sake! You're the _Avatar_! Instead of sulking on the top of your _castle_, can't you express some emotion?

Katara's feelings for him remains a mystery, and whether she knows it or not, but she puts Aang's confidence down to the dumps whenever she flirts with another guy, or calmly reject one of Aang's ridiculous wind-tricks. I could hear her voice getting anxious when she speaks to him, I could tell, just by her motion, that when she's reaching over to pick a stray grain of rice from his cheek, that she's doing it with the most compassion.

Oh, how I hate it.

Yeah, in the blasted five years, that's not the only thing that changed. Not only am I am a woman, but I guess the package of becoming a lady, comes with the package of wanting to constantly get the attention of the Avatar in every possible way. I know Katara loves Aang to some extent- either as a best friend, her little brother, or maybe a future husband, but I also know that _I_ like Aang. Very much, so—and since nobody seems to NOTICE the blind girl, why can't I get myself heard?

"Aooohhhhhmmmm…."

He was barely less than three steps away, already I could smell his scent of stale incense, and meditation wax and barbs, only three steps and---

"Aoooohhhhmmmnn…"

Two steps and--!

"I know you're there, Toph, it won't work anymore." His voice came in a smooth breeze, so quiet, it took me off balance, and I fell to my knees in defeat, groaning as I shifted my heavy garments to a bundle on my right side, as I sat next to my avatar.

"Hey." I say, cracking a grin. I knew he was looking at me- his face wasn't turned, and his eyes were closed… but he was looking, I'm sure of it.

"Hey." He says calmly, his voice getting stronger, he was slowly being pulled away from meditation. Whether he liked it or not, I don't know, but I just concentrated on whether he was looking at me or not… interested in what I have to say…

"I was thinking."

"Mmmhmm."

"About Katara."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Katara. Is it me, or is she being a little distant lately?"

"Distant?" he sounded a little hurt- mostly shocked.

"What, you think I didn't notice? You should know by now, that you can't keep _any_ secrets from me. I can't see a single thing, yet, I know all."

He scoffed. I kicked him.

"YOW! Hey, quit it!"

"Aang," I say, this time more seriously, leaning toward him a little more, "Do you mind-?" I reach up- and gently touch his forehead. I don't know, but that was always the first part of his face that I'd touch. I gently run my fingers down his sides, his eyes fluttered shut when my fingers got too close to his eyelashes—they were short but soft…I then touched his nose- it was tall now, and handsome. I could tell. "Katara was telling me things." I start…

"Yeah?" he asked, this touching of his face became a sort of ritual. It was my way of looking at him, and since my behavior, and politeness isn't exactly top-notch, might as well 'look' at him while I speak at least once a day.

"Yeah, she was concerned that Sokka and that one village girl from down—near that bamboo village…"

"Dai-suhng?"

"Yeah, yeah- that—getting too friendly. I heard nervous pitches in her voice. Next thing I knew, she was telling me she was going there. Funny story, huh?"

"She goes there often." He mumbles, I could already tell he knew why she was there, "So?"

"What's so interesting there?" I ask, almost innocently, my hands now caressing his long jaws. My fingers played across it, as he tensed and his cheek muscles made frowns underneath my fingers, I couldn't help but smile almost sadly. "Am I missing something?", I feel toward his nose again, and I could tell he was back to meditating stance, his eyes were closed, and he was blocking me out. "I can't exactly see- so, you know, I was _hoping_ somebody could tell me." I say, pinching his nose, his eyes snap back open, and he grabs my arm—gently, but still, it was playful enough to get me grinning a wild cat grin.

"Stop that."

"Nuh." I point my tongue out.

"Still a child. Listen, I'm going to meditate for another few takes, I need to-"

I was now looming over him, pressing my own face towards him.

"_Stop it," _he whines, gently tapping my shoulders with his large hands- "_Toph—_"

I kiss him, almost playfully on the forehead, but painfully with hidden emotion.

"Thank you," he sighs, "But I really wanna—"

I hug him, only for a brief moment- I can't pull all of my arms around me—he used to be this skinny little thing. He still is- he's just much—longer. His figure definitely writes out 'Aang' I could almost feel every scar in his body when I hug him. He knows I like hugging him, so he remains silent at this time.

"Aang?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I—"

"As a girl, dumb skull."

"Well, Toph." Aang says rather calmly, not a tinge of embarrassment, or nervous squeaks accompanied the two simple words that breezed from his lips, unlike when he speaks to Katara of questionable things, his voice rises and trembles and bounces. But when he's with me… when he's with me… am I that kind of a girl to him? "I think of you, as my special girl."

"Yeah." I whisper. "Go on."

"One of my dearest friends."

"I know." I say, I hear this every day, since I ask this… almost every day…

"And my bravest heroes."

"You better believe it." I say, pressing my cheek up with his. I could feel his cheeks smiling as it was pressed with mine. I felt somewhat special then- not only did his continuous words that I had him repeat for my ego every day, but that smile- the smile he used to use everyday when he was the young Avatar—lit his face when we talked about this.

But… he avoids the question…

Does he like me as a _girl_?

Man, dictators and leaders always know how to flatter people, but they don't get the point of a question, or the depth of one, for that matter. Still smiling with cheeks pressed, I slowly pull away from him, and, hopefully- keep my eyes staring at his own.

"Am I staring at you?" I had to ask in a whisper, as if not to ruin the moment.

"A little to the left." Aang whispers, still grinning like a fool. I turn my head, willing my eyes to move- "Perfect."

"Good." I whisper, "Look, Aang." I say in my normal voice this time, "No more flattery. I need to know. Am I a girl to you?"

"What?" Aang asked, I could hear genuine surprise in his voice, but I wasn't falling for it, Aang is always dense when it came to other people's romantic emotions toward him, that he thinks he's shut out of love itself. Well tough luck buddy. "Yeah, Toph- you are!"

"I don't know completely how I look, and that kind of crap… I guess appearance matters, but my eyes wonder all the time, does that freak you out?"

"You're eyes never wonder, you always keep them looking straight at a person. It's sometimes intimidating, since we know you can't see us—but whenever we move slightly, and your eyes don't follow our movements, we know you can't be there, the way we think you are."

"Yeah, yeah…" I sigh, rubbing my fingers over his jaws again, this time rubbing a little deeper- feeling how rough Aang's skin felt, even if he never had to shave in his life, there was a texture to Aang now, that told me that he was a man- the smell wafting from him itself was marked with the stroke of the male, and I couldn't help, but grow up to hunger it's forbidden touch. "I'm intimidating, I heard that before." I say, I failed to sound strong under my position of compassion, and my voice seemed to fail on me.

"What's wrong, Toph? You okay?" He asked, his hands moved up; he brushed my hair away from my forehead, before putting his warm, and soft hands on my forehead. His hands never changed texture though—they're the same from when we first met. So gentle and smooth- yet he can earth bend just like me.

"If my eyes don't freak you out, is it- is it my hair? Or my nose? I know it's a little flat…" I ask, panic was springing into my voice now, and I had no control over it, it made my fingers shake against his skin- I was completely forgetting to cover my feelings toward him…

"Toph, Toph, shhh- hey, hey- what's the matter? Huh? Did someone say something about your _appearance?_" he touched my hand and pressed it to his cheek softly, and shook his head. "Nobody said you were pretty before?"

"No." I spat this out like a girl wanting her candy, so childish, that I couldn't help but rise a flaming blush to my cheeks. "Just because I don't do all that _girl_ crap. Does that make me ugly?"

"NO!" Aang shook his head again beneath my hand. "You're beautiful, Toph. You are."

I was still frowning though, and now I ducked my head near my chest, still frowning like a child in a fit, "If you think I'm pretty, why do you still like Katara?"

"What do you mean?" he asked shocked, his heart had jumped, and I could feel every muscle in his body tense and clench in my touch.

"You love her, but you don't look at any other girl, right? Ok, ok- that's noble enough, but can't you get you're mind off of her, just once?"

"I don't think you understand _love_, Toph…" laughed Aang, he was nervous, I could tell. He felt uncomfortable talking about this with me, I could tell, but I didn't know if he knew why I was bringing up this conversation. It made me sigh with frustration, and shake his baldhead to clear out all of the fake butterflies in the air.

"Twinkle Toes." I say, through gritted teeth. I call him that whenever I wanted his attention, but this time, I said it as a real insult, and I could tell by just touching his face that he looked shocked and hurt—and mostly curious at what I was doing, "I love you." I said with a shaky breath. "I know what love is. I feel it. I think about you, but you think about Katara. Katara thinks about everyone she loves, but we don't know when she'll act—since _you_ are too chicken to tell her your feelings. So where does that leave me?" my voice was practically trembling, and my throat clenched with this unknown power, made the mysterious water under my eyes spring to life, I felt my cheeks getting pitter-pattered with warm water right afterwards. "So, where does that leave me, Aang? In the dark! Like always! I can't watch this love quarrel anymore! I could never just be the blind girl in the corner! I have to make noise!"

Aang wasn't answering, I could tell he was searching my face for any hints of a joke, possibly, and he was obviously hoping I was trying to play a trick on him, but the longer he took this in, the more afraid he was probably getting.

"Can't you see me too, for once?" I ask softly, "Just once- I won't ask again…" I lean in, cupping his chin- and fingering his lips- using my fingers as a marker, I drew a breath before putting my own lips on his. I never kissed before- not even to my own father—I never kissed before, but I was told that this was how it goes. My lips pressed against Aangs, and I could feel the moisture of his lips on mine.

Aang drew a quick breath of shock right when our lips separated, but I never let go of his face, even though he was itching to get away from me. I could feel more tears freely run down my face. My fingers shaking, and my eyes staring straight forward- but never at my true love. Intimidating girl, that was all- never his Katara.

Drawing my whole arm behind his back, and pressing him closer to me, I lean in to kiss him again, but being the scared gentlemen than Aang is, he didn't' move of flinch- or turn his head like any other sober man would do. Instead, he stared straight at me, I could tell—even by touching his lips again with mine, I could tell he was trying to search himself for the proper words to greet me after this strange notion.

But at the time, my mind was screaming '_how do you kiss? How do you make it feel like a fairy tale? What in the world am I DOING?' _but even so, I kept on going, opening my mouth, just the slightest bit- hoping, and willing Aang would follow.

Aang opened his mouth too though- either to say something, or because my eyes willed him to do what I wish, whatever power made him kiss me deeper, I don't care nor do I regret it- this time, the kiss was a fairy tale, since he was kissing me right back.

I smothered my lips onto his; trying to make sure I was doing it right. I know when father and mother used to kiss, it was subtle and quick, almost as if they were passing light snacks from their lips to the other's cheeks. They were sweet, and I always admired how much they could restrain themselves from the hungry, animal like kisses that I once heard a maid girl perform with a stranger I've never heard of before. Still, I always wondered exactly what it felt like, and I had a very good feeling I was going to find out soon.

Aang's arms shakily found their way around my waist, I haven't a clue if he was trying to pull me away or push me closer- since he was fighting with his own reasons in his head, I could almost hear his inner voices thinking of a good reason to stop kissing me, or keep on going. The avatar was a smart, fast thinker though, so I'm sure he'll get over it. Before long- I was brave enough to put my tongue in his mouth.

It made us both jolt, his hands slipped, and they were now warmly pressed against my hand. If he _was_ trying to push me away, he failed to do so. His tongue, in his mouth- felt warmer than my own, and his own watery fluids tasted a bit like plum blossom. I savored the taste, while we squirmed from the unnatural feeling.

It was very tempting to pull away, and ask if I was doing it right, or if he could change his mind about Katara, but the kiss got out of control by the time our tongues started wrestling each other, both of us being quite competitive, I guess we didn't want to stop. I couldn't hear anything besides the sharp inhale of our noses, my hands feeling Aang, all of Aang, as I pull him deeper into my arms.

Good things don't last forever, and finally, I decided to break away briefly—mostly because I was loosing air, but when I got a good gulp of it- I couldn't say the first words.

Aang beat me to it. Hey, It's not my fault the boy has the lung capacity of a dragon. He was breathing normally already, and didn't even sound flushed.

"I think you should better leave." He said, his voice a little tense. My arms loosened, I could tell the look on my face told him that I was more than hurt. "Toph, I—"

"Don't bother." I say, dryly. I rip him away from my chest; feeling as each and every single nerve in my fingers touched the last bit of Aang's clothes, while his own fingers slid off of mine. Our hands stood limply by our side, empty and alone. I get up; hands clenched into fists, and made my way out the door.

Dinnertime.

The time when all of the children in the castle, as well as the master of benders, Aang, Katara, and some kids from Sokka's tribe come together in the main hall where the large table sits square in the middle. Dumplings, cooked rice, soybean stew, and large bowls of rice pudding would greet the hungry stomachs, and aching muscles of all, as we sat down to greet the day good bye, and sneak off into our sleeping quarters later.

It was usually the best time of the day, rambunctious crowds would make jokes all together, Katara and Sokka would speak of old times in their own tribe, Aang would speak of his adventures when he was young, and I would tell them how I secretly learned earth bending behind my father's back. All of this was the prime time of the day, yet tonight, it was different.

"So, how was the _village_ today, Katara?" I asked out loud, taking a dainty bite from my bowl of rice. I could tell Aang was trying to burn a hole through my face with his glare. Even if I couldn't see, I could feel his angry vibe vibrating off of him.

"Yeah, we went together, but when we got to the village, Katara was gone. I forgot to ask." Sokka's voice piped up from next to me. I could tell Katara was looking at me strangely as well, either that, or she noticed that Aang was staring at me angrily.

"I was working with Jin. He's an earth bender over in Dai-suhng, he's very interesting." Katara said, I couldn't help but notice that her voice died down, obviously blushing from announcing to the table her secret lover's name.

"Interesting, huh? Well, I'd _love_ to meet him. Aang, you wouldn't mind if Katara brings him up, would you?" I ask, turning my head, to where I knew Aang sat. He was tapping one knee on the ground while he fiddled with his soybean stew.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"What's the matter, Aang?" I ask with mock concern, "You don't sound well, you ok?"

"I'm fine." He sighs, I could hear him tossing his chopsticks on the table, and his weight falling to his feet as he lifted his body away from the table, and walked away.

"Aang!" Katara asks, shocked, "Toph is right, you don't sound well, are you sure you're—"

"Leave me alone."

"Awe." I snort, that gesture was enough to grab the attention of Sokka and Katara. I could feel their judgmental eyes staring at the sides of my face. "_What?_"

"Did… did you say something to Aang today? He's more depressed than that one time you told him that you hated his temple."

"I never said I _hated_ it, it's just so far away from my _rocks_." I grumbled poking my soup with my spoon, enjoying the sound of it's splashing. "I never meant to _hurt_ him today." I turn my head up, giving a sly smile. "Honest."

"Eh, I don't like that smile." Sokka says poking my left cheek. I turn toward him like a shark, snapping at his fingers, he screeched, and pulled away, shoving some poor innocent soul that was seating next to him. I snicker as I splash around with my spoon.

"I guess, and I'm guessing, here—that Katara here is just being a little too distant. He's been very lonely." I shrug.

"R-really? Did he tell you this?" Katara's voice trembled with excitement and worry at the same time, hope was starting to shine in this girl's eyes—I didn't have to see to confirm it. Her voice told me every bit of emotion that rushed through her heart.

"He doesn't have to." I say dryly, taking a mouthful of soup, and swallowing it forcefully. I felt like gagging, but suppressed a cough.

"Thank you, Toph. I think I'll talk to him now."

"You do that." I say quietly, my chin toward my chest.

I hear her getting up- the vibrations my feet were catching told me she was running up to see him, excitement in every step. I sighed, and turned my head toward Sokka, who continued to stare at me.

"What?" I snap.

"You can't always hide your feelings like that." He says slyly, shifting his weight on his two arms as he leaned back. "You know, you're worse than Katara when it comes to showing your true emotions to Aang."

"Oh?" I say turning away from his gaze, and turning my face toward the table, feeling around the table for my chopsticks. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sokka chuckles.

"I'll keep that… in mind." I softly repeat to myself, touching my lips and then bringing the chopsticks up to it, swallowing a large mouthful of rice. A rice flavored with my favorite Plum Blossom.

I don't know.

Spur of the moment kinda thing. I don't care about the grammar/spelling errors. So don't bother telling me about 'em.


End file.
